


What Will Never Be

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Daydreams, F/F, Unrequited Not-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Such a pretty name, such a pretty girl too.





	

_Bella Swan_. Such a pretty name, such a pretty girl too. Lush brown hair, gently falling past her shoulders, and bright brown eyes that look quite a bit like dark chocolate, which I'd loved as a human. She's a vision but she's not my vision. She's Edward's vision.  
Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for him, I really am. He deserves it, after a century of being single. And she seems perfect for him, and why should I complain, I've got Jasper and he's amazing. But...sometimes, he's not enough. Sometimes I think about brown eyes and cheeks that blush too easily. Chapped lips that never seem to be red, a quickening heartbeat and blood pumping through temples. At those moments I would like to do nothing more than to sink my fangs into her, ignoring her screams and draining her of that red liquid she keeps hidden beneath that soft, pale skin. Smear it into her lips before I kiss her, watch as my venom flows through her veins.  
But I'll never do that. As much as I like the picture of Bella as a vampire, I know that this will be something that will never be.


End file.
